


Checkmate

by petorikouru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Gen, Hinata if you squint, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi is tired, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petorikouru/pseuds/petorikouru
Summary: It's hard being stuck on a team of clowns, but even harder being stuck on a team with Miya Atsumu. In a sudden turn of events, Sakusa decides to spice things up.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 280





	Checkmate

_What in the everloving fuck could I have possibly done in my past life to earn a spot on the team next to this fucking baboon?_

It was another day at the mill.

Unfortunately for Sakusa Kiyoomi, that meant an additional excruciating twenty-four hours of enduring Miya Atsumu's insufferable bullshit. Today was, indeed, further confirmation of his continued suffering at the hands of a treacherous demon. In a brief bout of escapism, Kiyoomi imagined the satisfaction of putting his teammate in an iron chokehold—forcing the irritable yammering to a peaceful halt. His vivid daydream was, of course, rudely interrupted by the devil himself.

“Omiii-kun!!!!”

There it was. A voice akin to rubbing two styrofoam boards together—absolute murder to the ears.

"Shut up, will you? You’ll give me a fucking migraine.”

“Hmph, Omi's grumpy today, huh?” Atsumu knocked a playful fist against the steely chest of his teammate, earning himself a repulsed leer.

“Gosh, yer no fun at all, ya know that?”

Kiyoomi let his eyes settle into a deep squint of further disgust, flicking the punk square in the forehead with the hard smack of an index finger. The loud snap upon impact was enough to elicit from him a rare, satisfied grin, barely peeking from behind his mask.

Naturally, Atsumu's failed attempt to rub away the red mark of shame had proven quite amusing to his fellow teammates, who were all careful to make him the butt of every joke for the remainder of the practice.

***

As their vigorous workout came to a close, Kiyoomi concluded that the session was, in reality, a tedious exercise in breeding patience—a task far more agonizing than the physical training required for the game of volleyball. In fact, he was certain that no amount of virtue could possibly produce the tolerance necessary to manage such a sorry group of rambunctious imbeciles.

With a weary exhale, he sought refuge in the team locker room, a last resort effort to escape the clamor. ‘Twas a futile attempt. Eagerly awaiting his grand entrance, was none other than the goblin committed to haunting every waking moment of his perpetually miserable existence.

Atsumu’s mischievous expression should have been enough of a red flag, but Kiyoomi had grown so accustomed to the former’s perverse antics, that he made the fatal mistake of letting his guard down.

_Too late now._

The grubby hand beetled by in the blink of an eye, robbing the spiker of the opportunity to process the situation. By now, the mask was already wreathing his neck, exposing his face to the cesspool of filth known as contaminated air. But the twin was far from finished, and he left no time for Kiyoomi to express his foreseen revulsion.

“Say, Omi-Kun,” he crooned, peering his teammate square in the eye. “Yer kinda cute.”

With the bomb officially dropped, splotches of red instantly set fire to Kiyoomi’s face—a betrayal of the calm and collected indifference he so desperately wanted to project. Atsumu relished in his calculated work, well aware of the internal monologue that undoubtedly kicked off in his teammate’s psyche. A disgusted Kiyoomi yanked the mask back over his face, brows crumpling in the ultimate harbinger of his irritation as he attempted to tune out Astumu’s elation at his own expense.

“Shut up,” he muttered. “And keep your grimy fucking mitts off my face.”

An infuriatingly smug sneer monopolized the setter’s features.

 _How vulgar_ , Kiyoomi thought, concluding that there was no germ in this world more insufferable than the Miya twin himself.

“Awww. Looks like Omi-Omi is extra sensitive today!” Atsumu needled, completely pushing his luck.

He hardly ever heeded the signs to tread carefully. Just the other day, the fiend had grabbed his unsuspecting teammate’s ass at the drinking fountain. He’d zealously stirred his plan into action early that morning by hiding the germaphobe’s cherished sterilized water bottle—an item the spiker valued more than his own life. Desperate for some hydration before the mid-practice resting point came to a close, Kiyoomi had grudgingly succumbed to a compulsive mysophobe’s ultimate nightmare: a bacteria riddled spout, open to... _the public_.

“Is that so?” Kiyoomi hissed.

Today, he was determined to teach the brat a lesson. One too many provocations left him feeling waspish and apt to toy with the pest.

***

Kiyoomi’s palm greeted Atsumu’s chest with such force that it swiftly knocked the breath out of him, successfully eliminating the smirk in an ultimate two-for-one deal. As his back met the wall, the setter could feel the cool sensation of the brick through the lightweight fabric of his t-shirt. Kiyoomi tugged down his mask, face hovering mere inches from Atsumu’s as he bored into his victim’s eyes with a virulent, heady focus.

“What’s wrong ‘Tsumu? Didn’t you want to see me without my mask?”

“Y-You fucking bastard...”

Atsumu could feel the wad of nerves congealing in his throat. Kiyoomi’s warm hands had already more than acquainted themselves with the delicate, downy skin blanketing his abdomen, throwing him into a feverish frenzy.

“Already had enough?” Kiyoomi cooed, letting the words settle right in the crook of the setter’s neck.

“Hmm?” he murmured, grazing his nose across the outer tip of a scorched ear. “I thought you wanted to play.”

“Miya-san!!!!!! Toss for me!!!” The gremlin’s voice reverberated off the gym walls flooding every crack and crevice of the facility.

 _Shitfuck_. Astumu’s mind was whirring a mile a minute. How was he going to explain this one? Utter humiliation was just moments away and his brain had chosen now, of all times, to short-circuit. If anything, _he_ was supposed to be the one instilling the fear of God into a flustered _Kiyoomi_ , not the other way around.

“Give me a toss!!! I know you’re in there!”

The footsteps continued to draw closer as Atsumu’s blood pressure reached an apex. Kiyoomi drank in the scene with thorough delight as beads of sweat darted down the setter’s forehead in his quivering fit of mortification. _Checkmate_. Kiyoomi thought to himself, reveling at the idea of touting this moment over the twin for many months to come.

“K-Kiyo—...”

“Guess we’ll have to save our game for another time,” the spiker huffed mockingly, cutting Atsumu off.

“And it was just getting exciting too...what a shame.”

Without another word, Kiyoomi released the twin from his iron grip, perfectly in sync with Shouyou’s burst through the doorway. Then, as if nothing happened prior to carrot top’s entry, the spiker casually retrieved the rest of his belongings from his locker, slamming it shut with a satisfied ogle in the direction of his prey.

“Make sure to wash those soiled paws of yours when you finish up,” he warned in a veiled threat to both of his grungy teammates.

With that, he slung the pristine gym bag over his shoulder before sauntering out the door, only to linger long enough to deliver a galling wink exclusively in Atsumu’s line of vision.

**Author's Note:**

> UHm heLLO??? wtf!! Thank you for 50+ kudos overnight????? I don't really know how this site works and maybe to most people, that's not a big deal at all ....but like...I never even thought one person would read my junk lmaoooo so I am floored that 50 people gave it a kudo??????? Thank you so much for doing that, I am honored that you liked even a crumb of what I typed. 😳❤️


End file.
